Sunflowers Coming Up From the Snow
by LizzyArvayne
Summary: The province Bayern is kidnapped by Russia and is forced to become Russian territory. The thing is, though, is Russia really a psychotic demon or is there more to it? Rated T for blood and scary instances.
1. The Demon who Loves Sunflowers

I've always thought Russia was creepy, so I'm starting this story. Don't worry, I'll still write the chapters for Ich Liebe Dich Großer Bruder. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!

* * *

"You will become one with mother Russia, da?" said the tall, dark country.

I didn't say anything. I was scared of this man. At any moment, he could kill me. He had already tortured me and Prussia. I hated the stinging from the blows of the pipe that struck my skin. He laughed at my pain. He even tasted my _blood_. The man was psychotic, and now he wanted me to be his territory.

He grabbed a fistful of my hair and forced me to look in his violet eyes. It sent shivers down my spine to gaze at the demon.

"I said, you will become one with mother Russia, da?" he repeated once more.

"Wh-where… is Prussia?" I gathered my strength to say.

He smiled a little and chuckled.

"Kolkolkolkol… He's alright. He rejected the proposal I'm giving you. I think he needs some… persuasion, da?"

I knew it. Prussia was going through heck right now.

"Why… why would I become one with you?" I questioned.

"Because I will protect you if you stand by me. I will be what Germany was to you," he put simply. "If you don't stand by me, you are an enemy, and my enemies die."

A Germany? This demon would never be a Germany. Germany was like a big brother to me, and if he would protect me, then why was I chained to the wall? Why was I always beaten when he was half-drunk? Why was I here?

"I will not be a part of Russia," I said, more strongly this time.

Russia's face grew very dark. His eyes flashed with rage.

"I don't think you understand what I'm offering you," he said with clenched teeth. "Maybe you need some persuading, da?"

He unchained me from the wall, holding onto my hair so I wouldn't escape. He dragged me to the next room/cell. Inside was a bloodied Prussia. He was passed out. We both stepped inside while Russia closed the door.

"Prussia…" I whispered for him to wake up. No response.

Out from under his cloak, Russia pulled out a revolver. He pointed it to the slumped Prussia.

"Now let's try this again, da?" he started, "you will become one with mother Russia or Prussia dies."

I was scared. Prussia was always my friend, heck, even more. He was my brother, though not by blood. I even liked him more than Germany. If I said yes, I could save Prussia, for the time being. If I said no…

"What will it be?" Russia pulled back the hammer.

Prussia's eyes pried half open. He was becoming conscious.

"Bayern," he whispered, "say yes. if you say yes, he won't kill you. Just say yes, I'll try to find a way out of here and get Germany. Just say yes…"

"Prussia…" I could feel tears coming to my eyes.

"You should listen to him, da?" Russia smirked.

"…I'll… I'll do it," I whispered. It was painful to say out loud.

Russia smiled a twisted smile out of excitement.

"I knew you'd agree," he said.

He lowered the gun and opened the door for me to come out. I obeyed. After the door was closed, he turned to me.

"You're no longer the German province Bayern," he set down the rules, "you are now Irkutsk."

He motioned me to follow him. He led me through his manor, taking numerous hallways till we stopped to a specific room.

"This is where you'll be staying," he explained. "Better than that cell, da?"

I slowly stepped inside. I hated to admit it, but it was better than the cell. There was a soft fire in the small fireplace, unlike the bitter cold of the cell. There was a bed and a desk, nothing else, but at least I wouldn't sleep on the floor anymore.

"I hope you like it here because you'll be staying in this place for a _long_ time," Russia continued. "Welcome to the family, Irkutsk."

He closed the door, leaving me in this new prison. I hated this. Why did I have to become a province? Why Prussia? Why me?

And with that, I sank to my knees and cried.

To be continued...

* * *

What do you think? Awesome huh? Now please review!


	2. The House of the Demon and Sunflowers

And so... here is the second chapter! I really hate typing. -_-

* * *

I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!

* * *

I woke up. It was hard to tell if it was morning or not. Outside was so overcast that no curtains were needed in the bedroom. Morning or not, however, I got up. I dressed myself in the Russian uniform that was left alongside my dresser. It was strange. I was so use to wearing either the Prussian uniform or the German uniform. This uniform was very warm to keep from the cold. It was like a feminine version of Russia's uniform.

I walked out of the room downstairs. I smelled breakfast. It was a wonderful scent, considering that I hadn't eaten in a long time. I glided to the kitchen where I found a man in an apron, cooking.

He was humming to himself, happily, which surprised me. I guessed he was another conquered country.

"Um… excuse me," I said.

He whipped around with a scared face. I must have startled him.

"Oh, it's you," he sighed. "You need anything?"

I shook my head no.

"Um… how do-"

"I know you?" he finished my sentence. "That's easy. You're the new province Irkutsk."

I fell silent. That's right, I was the province Irkutsk, not Bayern. e some getting use to.

"And… who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Lithuania," he explained, "but you can call me Liet."

"Hallo, Liet," I smiled.

"Are you German?" he cocked his head to one side.

I nodded.

"Urm…" I started to smell smoke, "your food is burning."

Lithuania quickly turned his attention to his cooking. Luckily, he managed to save it.

"Phew, that was close," he sighed. "I wanted you to have a good breakfast on your first day here."

"Thank you…" I felt tears well up in my eyes. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be with Prussia and Germany, not here. To top it all off, Prussia was locked downstairs in a cell.

"Lithuania!" came a small boy through the kitchen door. He froze when he saw me. He started to tremble.

"Liet, who's this?" he asked in a small voice.

"Oh, her?" Liet turned to me. "She's Irkutsk."

"Hallo," I smiled.

"H-hello…" he stuttered, "I-I'm L-L-Latvia…"

At this, another man entered.

"That smells good, Liet, what-" he stopped in mid sentence when he saw me. "Is this the new province?"

"Yes," Lithuania nodded, "this is Irkutsk."

"Hallo," I said once more.

"I am Estonia and this is Latvia," he pointed to Latvia.

"Yes, I know," I smiled.

"Well, now that we know each other," Lithuania clapped his hands, "let's go to the table and eat."

We all helped set the table. I was happy. If I was to spend the rest of my years here, I was glad it would be with these three.

"So Irkutsk," Estonia began, "tell us a little about yourself."

"Oh…" I said, startled at the sudden attention turned towards me. "Well, um… I… was an orphan. No parents. I was… found by Austria and Hungary…."

"Most provinces and countries start out like that," Liet reassured me.

"Well… for a while I was raised by them, but then I became the province Bayern and lived with Germany. I really liked it there with Prussia and Germany, but then…"

I stopped. This was where I was now, in a house full of strangers and a demon.

"Dobroe utro," came Russia's voice.

The room fell silent. The demon had entered. Latvia, Liet, and Estonia started to tremble uncontrollably. I quietly ate my food. Russia sat down with a cup of coffee.

"Well, I see you have met our new comrade, da?" Russia said.

The trio nodded, still shaking.

"I want you to treat her nice while she's here," Russia went on. "She's one of us now."

I cringed at his words. _She's one of us now._

The breakfast went on in silence. It was an uncomfortable silence, with awkwardness hanging in the air.

"Irkutsk," Russia broke the silence, "I want you to come with me today."

I looked at the giant with a quizzical look.

"Where?" I asked.

"To a meeting with America and Britain," he explained, "then off to my sister Ukraine's house, and then… well, that's a surprise."

I nodded. I knew I had to come with him either way.

After the awkward breakfast, I followed the giant outside. A cold wind came into the manor as he opened the door.

"The meeting is not far, so we're going to walk," Russia said bluntly.

We both stepped out into the dieing cold. I couldn't stop shivering. It was more cold than at the German manor! Russia didn't even flinch at the cold. He just kept walking to his destination. I slowly followed, embracing myself for warmth. After a while, I couldn't take it anymore, so I stopped completely. I wanted to turn back and head to the warm manor, but I didn't know if Russia would get mad. Russia must have realized I stopped because he whirled around to face me.

"Are you cold?" Russia asked.

Through my shivering, I nodded. Russia started unbuttoning he coat. When it was undone, he wrapped me around in it, turned back around, and started walking again. I walked on. His coat was so big and warm, I was surprised that he could keep going without it. It was strange, though. How could he stand it being so cold?

"Um… Russia, I…" I tried to speak but the words couldn't come out of my mouth.

"Your welcome," he said brusquely, still walking.

I looked at my feet while walking. Suddenly, I remembered Prussia, all chained up in a cell. Tears started running down my face but were instantly frozen.

Not even the cold would let me mourn.

_To be continued..._

* * *

What do you think? You know the drill. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
